


don't leave me here alone

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Reader, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: "We don’t like vamps when they are miles away from us like your friend is. We kill them when they touch what is sacred.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Not Your Omega [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191004
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> ****Mind the tags****
> 
> It isn't as violent or as non-con as the tags seem, but I marked it like that just to be safe. Also, there will be a happier part two, I promise. This was edited at like 3 am, so I apologize if it is riddled with mistakes. Titles are hard af. 
> 
> (Also, hello LotR references. We love the SamFrodo friendship in this house)

Blood drips from her mouth and splatters onto the rug. She grimaces around the bit of human in her mouth and looks at Charles. He does not even blink; he just lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's fine," he replies. "You have no idea how messy Jean feeds."

"I'd clean it if I knew how."

"That's all right. We shouldn't even have a rug here if I'm honest."

"That's why I don't let Buck eat in the house," she says with a wry smile. "Do you want the rest? I had plenty when I was out."

Charles agrees. "Thanks. This should last until Erik gets back."

She hunts for Charles whenever Erik is gone. Neither of them has any clue where he goes or what he does, much to Charles' exasperation. But he doesn't leave for long. Bucky, on the other hand, has been on a pack trip for a week now. She is starting to feel nervous and itchy in that big house by herself. She reverts to what she knows best whenever Bucky is gone- she is quiet and unfriendly, even to her best friends. And as much as she loves Wanda, sometimes she cannot deal with her friend's exuberance. Thank the Gods for Charles. She enjoys spending time with him; she has come to realize. His very presence is the antithesis of the pack of wolves she has become acquainted with, which she appreciates. They pass the time reading or talking about what they have read. It is pleasant, and she loves the house that sits right near a river. Charles doesn't mind when she visits either, which makes him quite different than Erik. Erik _hates_ visitors, even when it is her.

"I should get going before the sun rises. Bucky said he's coming home today," she says.

She pivots around, ready to head out the door with a goodbye on her tongue. Charles stops her with a hand on her arm.

"Be careful," he says in a strange voice. "There is a new wolf pack around here."

She falters then, wanting to laugh it off, but she knows better. There is something strange about Charles; she knows this. Something unnatural, like out of a fantasy novel. Erik once told her that Charles had a rare gift; that he had it even before he was turned. He can sense things that most normal vamps cannot. It is like he can see things as they unfold. She does not much believe in supernatural abilities and hesitates to call him a telepath. Though that is what he is, and she has learned never to doubt anything he tells her.

"I will," she replies in just as strange a voice. She feels colder than before.

"Let me know when you get home," says Charles, releasing her wrist and looking less ominous.

"I will. Enjoy the book."

She steps out into the night with an involuntary shiver. The air in the forest feels more cumbersome than it did a few hours ago. It presses against her body and makes her feel sluggish, though she is not running any slower than average. She has a long way to go to reach home, not that it will take her that long. She tries to push Charles' voice and the strange look on his face out of her head. She cannot get distracted when she is running so fast, for fear that she runs into a tree or fall down a hill. She laughs to herself suddenly. She does not fear wolves! What can they do to her that has not already been done?

_You are ridiculous._

She should know better to think that way because almost as soon as the thought leaves her mind, she can hear heavy footfalls behind her. It seems her thoughts always lead to disastrous consequences. They are wolves; she correctly guesses, an entire pack of them. They are running faster than the average wolf, like some kind of black magic hastens their steps. She grits her teeth and moves more quickly. They are hunting her. She makes the mistake of looking behind her and stumbles because of it. She runs headlong into a tree with a shout. Dizzy, she sits on the ground and tries to get her bearings. A wolf comes out of nowhere and launches itself at her. She rolls away. It smacks into the same tree. She clambers to her feet, ready to run, but the werewolves have multiplied and now surround her. It is the full moon, she suddenly remembers, and she curses herself for being so stupid.

"Well, well, I thought I smelled a vamp," the alpha growls, approaching her in his human skin. "This is pack territory. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, _wolf_ ," she snarls.

"Oh, no? When a vamp hunts on my territory, I make it my business."

"I wasn't hunting on your territory."

"Close enough. You know the rules, little vampire. That tree you touched is sacred to my pack and our Gods. We don't like vamps when they are miles away from us like your friend is. We _kill_ them when they touch what is sacred."

She is ready for it when it happens, but because it is the full moon, it still feels like she is being rammed by a huge bolder when the alpha tackles her. She snarls and kicks him with all of her might, baring her fangs. He laughs at her. She reaches up and digs her nails into his cheek, ripping his skin. He slams his fist into her nose, and she howls in pain at the force of it. The alpha leans into her, his breath making her eyes water. He grins, showing his fangs. He wraps his hand around her neck. Her flesh burns and she screams, bucking against his hold and the iron rings he wears on his fingers.

"You're a pretty one," the alpha says, licking her cheek.

She cries out, but no one is there to help her. Damn the full moon, damn it all! How could she have been so thoughtless?

"Bring me the knife!" the alpha demands of his pack.

The second wolf in his human skin runs up to the pair and hands the alpha a machete. The alpha takes it and places it against her throat, making her squeak. He grins again, nuzzling her and making her choke at the stink of him. He rips through her shirt before she has a chance to realize what is happening. She closes her eyes, praying to a God that she does not believe in.

"I wasn't hunting anywhere near your territory! Please, don't hurt me! " she begs.

The alpha says nothing. He fiddles with the button on her jeans.

"You're lucky I don't fraternize with vamps," he says calmly. "Unlike the one you mated with."

He swings the machete in the air, and she screws her eyes closed. Blood gushes from her throat as she screams, more from fear than from pain.

"What the fuck?" the alpha spits. "You said this would fuckin' work!"

"The witch said it would!"

"Well, this bitch isn't dead, is she?"

"Try cutting out her heart."

"For fuck's sake, I am officially demoting you!"

She cracks open her eyes. The alpha atop her is covered in blood, but she is still alive. She breathes a sigh of relief and winces at the strange feeling. She wonders what went wrong.

"Fuck," says the alpha, looking unsure for the first time.

"Bastard," she replies, lifting her arms and shoving him as hard as she can.

He moves just enough for her to wriggle out from underneath him. She stands, and more blood splatters down her front. She must look a sight because none of the wolves are making any move to approach her, not even the alpha. Her head flops around, hardly attached, and she makes a surprising sound as she realizes what is going on. The only thing she can think to do is push her head back onto her neck. It makes a sort of sickening squelch.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," says one of the wolves.

It takes the alpha a few moments to gather himself. By the time he has, she is running again. He howls and growls at his pack to go after her. She stumbles yet, before leaping into a tree to where the wolves cannot follow. That is how she makes her way back home, hopping from one tree to another.

Only when she is in friendly territory, she lets herself collapse. Her skin burns from the iron, and her head is still halfway attached to her neck. She smells like ash, and she still feels the wolf, his mouth on her neck, his body pressing hers into the ground, his fingers dipping into the band of her jeans. She is still quite far from home, but she is safe here. She leans over and vomits. She flops on the ground, exhausted from her ordeal. Her eyelids are heavy. She is sure she is about to die. She reaches up to tug her head the rest of the way off, just to end it, but then, she hears the sweetest voice she has ever heard. She tries to raise her hand to wave, tries to smile, but lays back down with a sigh. Everything hurts.

Bucky rushes at his omega with a soft cry. His pack trip went very well, and he was headed home to meet her with a gift when he caught her scent, tinged with fear and agony. He had run through the woods until he found her. Now, he falls to his knees and picks his omega up, realizing with horror that her head is barely attached to her neck. She groans softly, her eyelashes fluttering. She is covered in blood and burns. She smells like another alpha, one Bucky does not know, and he wants to rage, wants to tear that alpha apart. He tips his head back and howls before holding her close to his chest.

"Stay with me, honey," he says thickly. "Don' go where I can't follow."

"Buck," she mouths, unable to speak.

"'M here, darlin', hold on, okay?"

He gets to his feet carefully, not wanting to upset her head more than it already is. She had made it quite far into familiar territory, thank the Gods. Bucky is able to race around for only ten minutes before he clatters into Steve's yard. Steve, who had just gotten home too, jumps clean out of his skin when he sees Bucky. It takes him only a moment to take in the scene -Bucky, bloody, holding onto his omega's head- before he jumps into action.

"Get Wanda. Now," Bucky commands.

Without so much as a word, Steve races off. Bucky sets his omega down on the picnic table, ignoring Peggy, who is retching in the grass. The smell of blood is cloying, and Bucky knows that it will take ages to clean himself off. Not that it matters anymore. If Wanda cannot help, if his omega dies… Fuck, Bucky, cannot even finish the thought. He pokes his omega's cheek, afraid to shake her for fear that her head will completely detach.

"Sweetheart, c'mon," Bucky whispers tremulously. "Lemme see those pretty eyes."

She moans, her eyelashes fluttering. She tries to roll her head in his direction, but to no avail. Bucky tips his head back and howls at the dark sky. Steve suddenly skids back into his yard, Wanda hot on his heels. Bucky nearly collapses with relief.

"Help is here, baby. Jus' hang on a little longer, 'kay?" he says.

Wanda, bless her, is stoic as she approaches the scene. Her chin quivers once before she sets her jaw.

"Let me see, Bucky," she says.

He backs up a few inches, unable to go any farther.

"This is bad," Wanda murmurs. "I don't- I don't know what to do. She should be healing, but I think whatever they used to, um, behead her, had some iron in it. It wasn't potent enough to finish the job, but it was enough."

"Wanda, please. There's gotta be somethin' you c'n do, please!" Bucky begs.

"I- _hey, no, don't close your eyes, look at me-_ I don't know. This is out of my expertise."

"Well, who c'n we get? There's gotta be someone! This is my omega, damn it!" shouts Bucky.

He collapses to the ground as all of his muscles give out at once. He leans forward and vomits into the grass.

"Bruce," Steve says.

"Get him here," Wanda says. "I'll take care of the burns while we wait."

Bucky vomits again, whimpering like a newborn pup. He curls into a ball, hiding his face so that no one can see him cry. There is so much blood, the smell of burned flesh—the scent of another alpha all over his omega. Bucky does not know what he is going to do if he loses her. He could not bear it; he would surely die alongside her. He reaches up and grabs his omega's hand. She has bits of skin, not her own, under her fingernails, and a flicker of pride fills Bucky's chest. She fought that bastard of an alpha. Bucky wants to work himself into a rage, wants to get angry and race off through the woods to kill the other alpha anyway. But he cannot muster up the energy. Is this what it feels like when your heart is breaking?

"Don't go," he whispers, kissing her fingers. "Stay here, sweet girl. I'll die without ya, omega mine. Gods, fuck, please don' let her die. Don' let her die; I couldn't bear it. Save her, please. I'll do anythin'. I'll do anything, please."

Steve returns with Bruce, and maybe it has been five minutes or five hours, Bucky is not sure. He feels someone standing over him, helping him to his feet, and he fights, not wanting to leave his baby. Someone throws his arm over their shoulder, and someone else does the same with his other arm. Bucky kicks and squirms, whimpering and reaching out for his omega, but she is not where he last saw her. He wants to shout, to plead, but no one is _listening,_ where is she, what have they done with her? Goddamn it, he _prayed,_ the Gods promised, where is she? ' _Mega, please, come back to me, I need my sweet girl, I can't do this without ya._ He struggles to the house, and when his head hits a pillow, he topples into a feverish delirium. 


	2. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing about Bucky/vampire!Reader was that I initially liked writing them. Then I didn't but was still posting to post. But it would be best if you wrote what you feel strongly about, and towards the end, around the time I left Tumblr, I was writing these stories for everyone but myself. 
> 
> I've been gone - writing other things that will never be posted because they are for me and trying to find my love for writing again. It turns out I missed Buck and Baby doll more than I thought <3 
> 
> TLDR: Write what you love, gang. If you don't love what you write, take a break and find it again :)

_"Her body went through major trauma, Bucky. I won’t be at all surprised if it takes her quite some time to wake up.”_

…

_“We cannot be sure of her true condition unless we take her to the hospital to get brain scans, but I know how opposed you are to that idea.”_

…

_“It seems like she is in a vegetative state, although she isn’t opening her eyes frequently enough to confirm. I cannot be sure when she will wake up.”_

…

_“Baby? C’n you hear me? Bruce, er, Doctor Banner said you would be able to, even if you don’ respond or anythin.’ Yer lookin’ better today.”_

…

_“Hi, honey. ‘M gonna check yer bandages, okay? Sorry if this hurts.”_

…

_“Your neck has completely reattached, baby. You’re doin’ so well.”_

…

_“I think this scar is here for good, honey. Wanda gave me this lotion to put on it, though. She said the rubbing would help th’ skin not feel so tight, ‘specially since you aren’t movin’ around.”_

…

_“Lo I the man, whose Muse whilome did maske. As time her taught, in lowly Shepheards weeds, am now enforst a far vnfitter taske. For trumpets sterne to chaunge mine Oaten reeds, and sing of Knights and Ladies gentle deeds whose prayses hauing slept in silence long. Me, all too meane, the sacred Muse areeds. To blazon broad emongst her learned throng. Fierce warres and faithfull loues shall moralize my song.”_

…

_“When are ya gonna wake up? It’s lonely out here with you, sweet thing. I miss you. Life ain’t worth livin’ if you aren’t here with me.”_

…

_“Sir Calidore misses you.”_

…

_“I brought a fresh bag of B pos for ya. Yer lookin’ better every day. About time to wake up, right?”_

…

_“It’s gettin’ harder to be here without ya, baby doll. Will you wake up for me?”_

…

_“How long has it been since you ate, Buck?”_

…

_“Una misses you. Can you feel her sittin’ on you?”_

…

_“This damn house is too big. I’m lost, and everything's too loud. I dunno what to do anymore.”_

…

_“I feel like I’m losing my mind. D’you know how long it’s been since I felt you in my head? My heart is breakin.’”_

…

_“I can’t do this anymore, darlin’. Not if you ain’t here either.”_

…

_“Please wake up soon.”_

…


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm v rusty on the smut girls/guys/nb friends. Also, it's probably not very well edited. But thank u for being here either way :)
> 
> <3

Sunset. Quiet whimpering fills their bedroom. Bucky wakes from his nightmare with a gasp, jolting up when he does not feel her in bed next to him.

“’Mega?” he calls, then two, increasingly more urgent: “‘Mega! 'Mega?!”

“I’m here, Buck,” she calls.

Sleepily, she wanders from the bathroom, a glass of cold blood in her hand. Bucky gathers her up in his arms and tugs her back into bed. He thought that once she woke up for good, his nightmares would cease. He was wrong.

“Don’t leave me like that again,” he commands, though the force behind his words is diminished when he chokes back a cry. “You hear me?”

“Okay, baby,” she murmurs. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I'm sorry.”

For four months, she was gone, and Bucky felt every minute of her absence like an arrow through the chest. The pack had tried looking for the mysterious wolves that hurt her, but they had found nothing. Bucky had talked to Xavier, even to Lehnsherr, but neither of them knew anything. Xavier said it was like they appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. Bucky and his pack had nothing to go off of. They asked the Pagan Thor and the sorcerer, Stephan Strange. Neither of them knew anything. It was infuriating. Bucky's alpha hindbrain ruminated on thoughts of revenge. He wanted nothing more than to tear the wolves apart. That was at the beginning. After two months, everyone, even _Doctor Banner_ , had begun to believe that she was not going to wake up. Bucky, though he outwardly kept up the dutiful alpha façade, secretly agreed. He was aimless and lonely without his omega. Revenge was the last thing on Bucky's mind. All he could think about was how much he missed the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair. Even their bond was broken, leaving nothing to comfort him. Awful nightmares plagued him. The worst was he and his omega, surrounded by their pups, then Bucky standing in front of three gravestones. As the rest of the world lived and died, Bucky remained ageless and alone. That was his greatest fear. He had told himself that if his omega were to die, he would join her. He couldn’t take it, and he had been close to ending it all.

Then, three _incredible_ days ago, she had woken up out of nowhere. Bucky had been doing some mindless task downstairs in their living room when he felt their bond flicker to life. He went from feeling absolutely nothing to absolutely everything in a matter of seconds. It was so daunting after months of silence that Bucky had passed out when he first saw her awake. She was confused and stiff, scared that she had missed so much time. But she had fallen into Bucky's arms, and everything was perfect. That day was the best day Bucky had ever had. He will treasure it for as long as he lives.

“You were smilin’ at me,” Bucky tells her, burying his nose in her neck. “You were so pretty an’ laughin’, and then you were dead. An’ I was alone for th’ rest of forever. I- I can’t do it if you aren’t there with me, you know?”

“I know. I’m so sorry I left you.”

“No, Gods, no, I don't blame you, honey. Please don't think that. Xavier said those wolves came outta nowhere, like magic or somethin.' They were there, they… fuck, they hurt you, an’ then disappeared. You couldn’t have known.”

“Maybe if I was faster…”

“No.” Bucky cut her off firmly. “Wolves can’t hurt other wolves’ mates. You smelled like me, an’ that was all it took. They broke our most powerful law."

“But you saved me. You saved me- Bucky, look at me."

He does, and she holds his face in both of her hands. Her gaze is searing and so pretty. Bucky could stare at her forever.

"You saved me. And because of you, you are here, and I am here. We are in our bed now, together, okay?"

"Yeah, we are. An' you are th' most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"James. My sweet boy."

"I missed you so much. Thought I was goin' crazy."

"Me too," she says, then, unexpectedly, she smiles. "You read to me."

"You heard me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, honey."

Then, Bucky is crying for real now, burying his face in her neck. And though he cannot see her face, he knows she is crying too. 

"Hey," she says, sniffling.

"Hmm?"

Before Bucky can even wipe his tears, she is kissing him. She is feral with it, nipping him whenever she feels she wants a better taste, and Bucky lets out a whine in the back of his throat, scrabbling for her. He flips them over, holding himself up, always careful not to hurt her. Her fangs are out, still bloody, and Bucky licks them clean with a low purr. She purrs back at him, rolling her hips and grinding against him. It has been much too long; Bucky wildly thinks as he reaches for her shirt. She pouts when he stops kissing her. Her hands in his hair, she yanks him back down to her mouth. Bucky decides he will stay there forever. That way, she will never get hurt again. He rips her shirt open, grabbing for her breasts. 

"Okay?" he asks.

"It was a dumb shirt anyway," she says, kissing his jaw. 

"Missed you s'much, sweet omega," Bucky mumbles, stamping kisses to the column of her throat.

She scraps her nails down his back, her hips jumping eagerly, but Bucky thinks that he wants to take his time. It had been four months of nothing, and he wants to treat her so nice that she never leaves him again. He spends some time simply rubbing his scent into her bond mark. Maybe if he tries hard enough, those wolves will not return to finish the job. That is his second greatest fear.

"Bucky," she whines.

"Hmm?" he hums softly, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Buck," she says again.

"What d'you want?" he mumbles. "Anythin' you want, sweet girl, jus' gotta tell me." 

"Want you, Buck. S'been long enough," she slurs, her head rolling.

"Already?" he teases gently, but she glares at him. He giggles. "Okay. I ain't that mean."

He nudges her thighs apart, settling between them again after all this time. 

"Legs up," he says. "Wanna eat you first. Hafta get you ready. You wan' my knot?"

"Yeah, please, always."

"'Kay, honey."

Bucky snakes down the bed, pressing kisses in his wake. He spends his time loving on a particular stubborn scar right above her belly button. Most of her wounds had healed completely with no lasting marks, save for the belly scar and a big one around her neck. She hadn't been able to look at the big scar, but Bucky, with a sense of humor, had offered her a pretty emerald green necklace that fit snugly against her skin. She has not taken it off since.

She is pulling hair longer than she remembered it being, and Bucky is making the sweetest noises whenever she does. She responds in kind, whining for him to do something, _anything_ , and Bucky cannot take it anymore. It had been too long without her. Nothing he tried could compare to the real thing, never. She was what he had been missing. She sounds so pretty, and she smells so good after smelling like nothing for months. Bucky sticks his nose between her legs, too eager for her clit in his mouth to go slow.

"There she is," he says when he _finally_ smells her arousal. "My pretty baby. Been too long."

He tugs her underwear down her legs, and she flicks them off her foot, landing somewhere that Bucky will find later. Simply another bit of her scent to add to his rut nest. Knowing her muscles ache from not moving for months, he is careful when he bends her legs to how he wants. He nips the inside of her thigh with a happy growl. 

"Mine," he says firmly before diving eagerly between her thighs. 

She jumps halfway up the bed in her surprise, shouting his name. Her hands wind in his hair, tugging, and Bucky groans into her, feeling like he has finally come home. This is where they belong. He won't ever let her go again. She is muttering something over and over, and Bucky tilts his head as he licks inside her, trying to figure out what it is. Once he hears _"I love you, oh, I love you, mine, I missed my alpha"_ in the language of her homeland, he cannot help but moan in reply. He wraps his lips around her clit, using his tongue. It had been too long, and she tastes so sweet and sounds even sweeter. Their combined scents fill the room so completely that Bucky feels lightheaded. He jerks his hips into the mattress, but that is not what he needs. She gasps his name when he gently bites at her clit, and he replaces his mouth with his thumb so he can talk. He slips a finger inside her, curling it just right, and finally, she moans, her eyes closing.

"Bucky, come on."

"Missed you so much," Bucky says, encouraged by her. He knows she likes it when he talks. "Missed this. Y'smell so nice, honey, keep makin' those sweet noises for me. Want another finger?"

"Two," she whines.

He smiles. "I'm tryna be careful, baby doll."

"Mm, fuck careful."

"Eager. C'mon, I don' wanna hurt ya. Come for me, an' then we'll talk."

"Mean."

To show he is most certainly _not_ mean, especially to his damn _wife_ , Bucky slips another finger inside her. Curling them, he finds that spot they both like so much and brushes it. Her reaction is instantaneous- she arches her back with a cry and yanks his hair so hard that Bucky cries out. 

"Yeah, there she is. Pull it how I like," he says.

Bending down once more, he again wraps his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue in smooth strokes, spelling out his name. He can feel the ghost of his heart thundering in his chest.

"Mine, mine, mine," he mumbles.

" _Yours_ ," she says, chasing his tongue. 

Months of feeling nothingness and blackness, and she is now alight. She can feel Bucky's arousal and a thundering in her chest where her heartbeat would be. It is overwhelming in the best way, and she urges Bucky upwards so that she can kiss him again. He does, and she mutters something that she herself does not understand. Bucky responds with a sound that soothes her and inflames her all at once. The power of an alpha. She has missed it so. 

"C'mon, honey, lemme feel it, huh?" he murmurs, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip.

She sucks his thumb into her mouth, licking and nipping with her fangs until she can taste his blood. Greedy, she licks at the wound. Bucky groans, his eyes dark and heavy. Her belly tightens, and she waits for it eagerly, squirming in anticipation. One more swipe of his calloused thumb, and pleasure bursts through her veins as if she is lit from within. She shudders under Bucky's reverent gaze, her eyes closing as her legs straighten out. She can feel him watching and can feel his hardness against her, making her orgasm last much longer than she thought. Her legs cramp up. She feels shaky and unsteady as she pushes Bucky's wrist to get him to quit moving. A satisfied smile spreads across her face, and she opens her eyes to meet Bucky's.

"Good?" he asks, grinning knowingly.

"A' this poin,' do I even hafta tell ya?" 

Hearing her slur makes Bucky's grin widen. He pumps his fingers one last time, making her squeak. 

"You gonna pass out on me?" he asks, cleaning his fingers. He offers her one, and she makes a sweet noise when she tastes herself.

"Pro'bly," she admits, closing her eyes again. "Been a while."

"Okay. We'll give it a sec, then. 'M not a sadist."

"No. You're such a giver, Buck."

Bucky kisses her, preening. The taste of his blood on her lips makes his nerves light up anew. 

"You make it easy. You feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, I am. Knot me?"

"Yes, ma'am," says Bucky quickly, hitching her leg around his hips before he slides home. 

And there it is. Everything that had been missing has been found. This is where he belongs; Bucky thinks as he begins to move. She is the dawn and the sunset; she is everything. Without her, Bucky would cease to exist. That is not his alpha talking; Bucky understands that now even more than ever. That is all him, and if their bond is anything to go by, it is her too. Their very souls are so tightly entwined that each would die without the other. She dreamt with Bucky, though she did not realize it until right now. She felt his pain, tasted his sorrow. He may not have felt her in his head, but she felt him. He wanted to die if she did. Perhaps even worse, she would have wanted him to. She could not live without him either. She will never tell him this, and neither will he. Instead, Bucky kisses her again, sweetly, licking into her mouth and twining his tongue with hers. She scraps her fangs over his tongue, and he does the same. They smile at each other; any words left between them disappearing as they find each other's eyes. 

_Home._

"I missed you, James," she says.

"I know, darlin', I know. 'M so happy you woke up. I was startin' to lose hope."

"I think I was too. But I'm here now."

"An' I am too."

She arches her back as Bucky reaches between them. He presses gently, then harder, making her cry out into his mouth as they kiss. It dissolves into open-mouthed panting, and Bucky licks her chin in his eagerness, wanting to feel her. His knot is burning hot and heavy, but he wants her to come first. 

"C'mon, sweet thing," he says. "Lemme see."

"You first, Buck, please. I want it."

Bucky can feel it rising over him, and he lets himself go with one last hard thrust and a growl of her name. His growl, in his lust-soaked voice, triggers her orgasm. With one more firm rub of his thumb, he has her coming too. Every part of her trembles around him; even her fingers twitch with the feeling. Bucky thrusts one last time before his knot blows, locking them together. She comes a second time with his knot, this one gentler but no less intense. Bucky lays entirely on top of his omega, shielding her from the world. He noses into her bond mark, nipping at the skin. 

"You can bite it again if you want. If you _need_ to, I understand," she says, her voice husky.

"Maybe later," Bucky replies. "For now, let's just sleep. You tired me out. You're so good to me; you know that?"

"Mm. Woods tonight?"

Bucky laughs happily, grabbing her up and rolling them around like a pair of pups in their mother's nest. Her pretty eyes shine up at him, pink from the blood she took. 

"Woods tonight," he agrees, tense with anticipation.


End file.
